


Cry Behind The Smile

by Silenceofsongs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenceofsongs/pseuds/Silenceofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inadequate and soft were his words as his palms stopped their fragile movements, fingers now smoothing their way to her hips, squeezing softly- the unspoken question slowly being answered as Alex raised her delicate features. Even with her eyes a sour red, lips bruised from her battering routine she still shone like the angel he knew her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Behind The Smile

**Author's Note:**

> *swoops in and drops this* 
> 
> I wrote this in an hour and just- yep :P
> 
> Would highly recommend listening to Jealous by Labyrinth as that is what inspired this ^-^
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, please oh please leave a review as id like to start posting again on this blog...
> 
> Kind of thinking of doing a frozen verse... anyone interested? :3
> 
> *swoops out*

Jack Frost, working his magic on the seals of the windows, a crystal pattern danced across them- beautiful if you ever where to see it.

   _Yet_ , no matter their beauty, it had nothing to compare to the woman stood before him. No matter the tears that stained her satin skin, or the ice glaze over her eyes, nor the way her voice broke in it's efforts to contain her sobs. No matter the way she gripped at his collar, vicious tugs followed by biting comments. She was still- _gorgeous_. 

"I always thought you'd- you'd come back. Tell me that this was all a mistake, that all you found was- was heartache and misery..."

He could do nothing, weak and innocent to her battering words. Tears pooling in the corners of his eyes- yet all he could do was grit his teeth and shout at himself internally. He had no right to cry, no right to feel the way she was, no right. All he could do was hold her, maybe not in the embrace he needed but in secure embrace of reunion. His hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs smoothing the tears from her face. Soft and delicate were her cheeks, warmth filling his palms as he watched all warmth fall from his heart and into hers. Like a lost soul trying to recover their lost mate.

Far too soon the tears upon her cheeks had started to fall like rain, heavy and unwelcome. Cold and chilling were they, shrouding them in a sheer blanket.

"I'm sorry- 'Lex...Please..." The extra plead is lost in the thick of his voice.

"I told you- I told you..." She sobs, fingers curling into the material of his shirt, her head falling to his chest. The once buoyant and lush ringlets, like a crown around her head. Now fell weak and lifeless against her shoulders. Never more had he wanted to lose his fingers amongst them, grip onto them like a lifeline. Fingers that now trailed down her spine, a soft action in a glimmer of hope to comfort her. 

His heart contracted, the ache in chest now feeling like a burden. His heart being torn from him, piece by piece.

His shoulders ached, his ribs sore, his eyes burning and his brain left hollow. Matt couldn't help but feel his body slip into _exhaustion_. He was an idiot, a fool and a coward. Like a star destined-

" **Idiot** \- always, always the idiot. Always-" She trailed off, fists thumping against his chest in a weak display.

  "Shhh, 'Lex...I know, i know, i'm sorry.." 

Inadequate and soft were his words as his palms stopped their fragile movements, fingers now smoothing their way to her hips, squeezing softly- the unspoken question slowly being answered as Alex raised her delicate features. Even with her eyes a sour red, lips bruised from her battering routine she still shone like the angel he knew her to be.

          _Like the day he left her...._

Matt couldn't help the whimper that escaped the imprisonment of his teeth. His forehead slipping to rest against hers as he tightened his arms around her- the action causing a cry from Alex, her eyes slipping shut- not yet strong enough to face him.

"Alex- oh my gorgeous girl....I'm so sorry- it's hard." A sigh as he bites at his cracked lips, his forehead drawing inches closer, almost in the manner of trying to drill into her thoughts. Transfer his own into hers. "Please, just _listen_ to me. You have- you have to hear me out. I was jealous, **jealous** that you were happy without me. **Jealous** that you couldn't see the beauty i see. **Jealous** of the rain that got to kiss your skin. I was selfish, okay?.."

Words met his tongue before his mind had even clocked them in, his mouth poured words that had clogged his veins for far to long, yet all seized when a cry escaped Alex. Causing his breath to fall and his arms to tighten around her. The movement causing a reaction he never thought himself worthy of.

Suddenly her arms linked behind his head, drawing her frame closer to his own as her head burrowed itself within the crack of his neck. A whimper shared between them as Matt curled his fingers up the nape of her neck and into her hair.

" _Don't leave_..."


End file.
